


Startle

by kalijean



Series: Arch to the Sky [14]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Gen, Nipawin (1991-1995)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1991: "You will see me again." - "What does that mean, Guy Laurent?" Turnbull settles in to his new home in Nipawin just after Depot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startle

The beady eyes of a stuffed husky kept his spirits up.

It had taken up fine residence tucked above the mirror, watching over Turnbull's brand new residence. Well. His section of it, in any case. The woman he was renting from was kindly; the place was divided such that he mostly had amenities of his own, but he would have to run across her now and again, so it was a relief to find she was the type of person he would look forward to running across.

Everything felt surreal. He'd existed for so long on determination to keep his claws into _graduation_. Now that it had come and gone and he had a detachment and a life after Depot, he felt as though he should be waiting for something. It didn't exactly bode; it was more a _what now?_

Of course, he knew _what now_. Be a police officer. Embark on a career, make good on what he'd fought tooth, nail, blood, sweat, mind state to earn and keep. That was _what now_. Still. He couldn't shake the feeling.

He watched absently out the window as he transferred clothes to a drawer, meticulously neat without having to look. Saskatchewan. He was pleased with Nipawin, truly so. Whatever had transpired there, as a place, he felt a great deal of affection for Regina. Remaining in the province was not at all unwelcome. Nipawin was pretty, so far as he'd seen it yet. Indeed, he found himself oddly warm to discover he loved the simple view out of the window of his room. Dark though it was at this hour, it was peaceful--

Turnbull started, taking a very large and hurried step back from the window when something light scratched at it, bouncing off.

Slowly, he picked up the alarm clock he'd just set on the dresser. The quickest, least personally valuable object he had to hand that was also _throwable_. It was a long moment and a few stone-throws later when he was able to look and only then, out of concern for the window, and with full expectation of taking something larger and more threatening to the face.

Impromptu projectile ready to fire, he flicked the latch on the window and nudged it open with the free hand and looked out.

Guy Laurent was smiling up at him from the ground.

Guy. Smiling. From the ground outside of Turnbull's residence.

Guy. _Here_.

"Lord in Heaven," Turnbull breathed out, dropping the alarm clock back to the dresser.

While Turnbull descended the stairs to meet the man shaking his head and cursing his luck, and while he _knew_ this particular visitation was an omen of some mischief if not outright mayhem, and while he _knew very well_ that he was begging for trouble by not simply closing that window and going to sleep...

Turnbull smiled when Guy closed his hand around his own, and he didn't even tense up too terribly when he was pulled into a half-hug.


End file.
